Dragon Ball NG:New Generation Episode 2
Last Time on Next Generation,Goku and Kaizen heard a huge explosion in the Plain Areas meeting a new Saiyan revealing the new generation of Saiyans. The confident Saiyan introduced himself as the man with the name Wrath and he recognized Goku as the one who beat Vegeta. Kaizen went for an attack but it did nothing therefore leaving him unharmed. Wrath went for a blast that was pretty impressive obviously to Goku as he couldn't move from his hesitation but Goku told Kaizen to use the Kaioken and a Kamehameha x10. So now....their beams will collide,who will win the struggle? Beginning Kaizen:"Kamehameha....Grr....x10!" Wrath:"Genesis Stream!" A pink wave of energy with static around it. The two beams collide as they're so powerful that the pebbles and rock on the ground start to rise as their beams blow up sending them both flying back battle damaged. Kaizen:"Gah!"pant,pant,pant,pant <> Wrath:"Ah!" He said with anger wondering <> Kaizen wiped some blood off his mouth as a result from the blast and had scratches all over his costume. Wrath had scratches all over his suit and body as he had blood on each sides of his mouth with him staggering. Wrath:"Wait till I'm through with you...I'll have you at my feet!" Kaizen:"Why so mad...we're both beaten and battered....." Wrath:He smirked not turning but moving his eyes toward Goku. <> Goku:"Kaizen,I can't step in cause I've taught you everything I know." Kaizen:"It's ok Goku..wait a minute...." <> He turned his attention toward Goku and then realized. <> Wrath:He created a blast sort of like Turles' Kill Driver but it was pink."Genesis...Driver!" He smirked having his eyes on Kaizen but when he released the blast his eyes were on Goku. Goku:"Huh!" Goku smacked it to the side with his hand bleeding. Wrath:He teleported behind Goku as his knee lit up pink."Genesis Chase!" He kneed Goku in the back and as his foot and leg lit up he kicked him into the sky and then rushes at him fast with his green aura showing kneeing Goku in his back making him hit the ground. "Hmph,here's to all the trouble you've caused me...no...us!" Wrath blasted Goku with half of his energy. Kaizen:"No,GOKU!" Kaizen was undergoing a transformation as his hair lit up yellow as he was full of rage. Kaizen:"Grrr....Go-kuu!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kaizen charges up destroying the field. Wrath:"Huh?"He took a sweatdrop with himself worried. <> Kaizen:He rushed at Wrath power smacking him sending Wrath flying as Kaizen lands standing strong. Kaizen:"I...am...a Super Saiyan!" Wrath:"N-No....y-you can't be!" Kaizen:"Now...don't expect mercy..." Wrath:"Grrrr.....Hahahahahahahahaahahaha...." Kaizen:"Huh?" Wrath:"You..didn't think it would be easy...did you..?" He smirked. Wrath through a power ball in the sky like Vegeta and created a moon. Wrath:"I WILL CONTINUE THE LEGACY OF ALL SAIYANS!" Wrath stared to transformed into a Great Ape. Kaizen:He looked on. Conclusion Uh-oh,it seems Kaizen will have to face off with a giant but will his new Super Saiyan abillities prevail? Find out on the next nail-bitting episode of Dragon Ball NG. Category:Fan Fiction Category:NG Series episodes